Potion of Eros
by Halawen
Summary: Klaus wants Caroline and he knows Damon wants Elena with the help of potion he'll give them both what they want. Klaus/Caroline and Damon/Elena short and smutty one shot for my sister on her birthday! This story is A/U and probably the only thing I will ever write that is pure Vampire Diaries. Rated M duh.


**First of all to my sister Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy your birthday Fic!**

**To my regular readers who might be wondering why I'm writing for Vampire Diaries it's because my sister made the request, she loves Vampire Diaries and being my sister she has special sway with me that the rest of you don't. This is a one shot; this is the only pure Vampire Diaries fic I will probably ever do. I don't like writing sci-fi/fantasy I don't know the Vampire Diaries lore very well and I'm not inspired by the show to write. However while I was writing this I got the idea for a Vampire Diaries & DeGrassi crossover so that's now on my list.**

**To the readers that found this by searching for Vampire Diaries, I do not write for Vampire Diaries, this is the first fic I have ever done for Vampire Diaries, I did my best to keep people relatively in character and keep the premise within the realm of the show. Aside from a crossover I will probably never write another Vampire Diaries fic again and only wrote this one by special request from my sister.**

**To everybody ~ This is a one shot, it is A/U and it is short and smutty so enjoy!**

**Potion of Eros**

**(KLAUS)**

"Why did you call me here Klaus? I have a masquerade to attend and hopefully get very drunk at while I watch Elena watch my brother. How exactly do you plan on keeping my brother from killing the whole party by the way?" The elder Salvatore brother questions in a biting tone.

"I compelled him, he'll behave but I didn't call you here to talk about Stefan, I thought you might want to get the girl." I reply.

"She's still in love with my brother; she isn't going to fall in love with me." He responds wincing slightly as if the words hurt him as they leave his mouth, despite the gruff cold exterior he portrays he really is sensitive.

"Who said anything about love? Caroline will barely look at me; I know she has feelings for Tyler despite her insistence that she doesn't. But that isn't going to stop me from enjoying her for a night." I tell him.

"You're going to compel Caroline into having sex with you?" Damon inquires looking at me as if I've sunk to the lowest of all lows.

"Don't be silly where's the fun in that? It's more fun if she comes to me," I remark pulling an intricately decorated vial of pink liquid from my pocket. "This is the potion of Eros, also known as cupid in roman mythology. To the ancient Greeks Eros was the god of sex and naughty thoughts, sounds like my kind of guy. I had a witch friend make up two doses." I inform him handing him the vial.

"I won't do that to Elena," Damon tells me he tries to run out but I catch him.

Shoving him to the wall we begin to fight and without Damon noticing I get a drop of his blood in the vial before I let him go. In spite of what he said I know that he wants her more than anything and I'm going to give her to him. Not out of the kindness of my heart but I think it will be amusing and then he'll owe me and I like to have people in my debt. Damon runs out and I mix the vial, then adding a drop of my blood to the vial for Caroline I mix that and now they are both ready. All that's left is to change for the masquerade being held at the Lockwood estate. There is something fitting about having sex with Caroline in Tyler's very own house. Donning a tux and a black half mask I leave for the party, I see Elena first she's wearing a black and red dress with her hair partly pulled back and a red satin mask covering the skin around her eyes. She has a glass of champagne in her hand and it's far too easy for me to run over and drop the vial into her glass without her or Matt noticing. They feel a wind and look around but I'm already gone, out the backdoor and I see Caroline, her emerald green dress bringing out her eyes, her black jeweled mask is held in her hand. Grabbing three glasses of champagne I mix the vial into one and keep it in my left hand before I walk over to her and Tyler.

"Champagne?" I offer to them holding my left hand out to Caroline and offering one of the glasses in my right to Tyler.

Caroline gives me a suspicious look but after a few seconds she takes the glass and Tyler follows her example. I watch her as we all take a sip and now I just have to wait while the potion takes effect.

"You seem to be in a suspiciously good mood tonight," Caroline remarks after a few seconds.

"I always did love a party and might I say you look stunning Caroline," I tell her with a salacious smile as my eyes rove over her form in the lovely dress.

"Thank you," she blushes and looks down while Tyler glares at me.

"If you'll both excuse me I'm going to look around, have to keep an eye on Stefan tonight." I make an excuse to make an exit.

"Yes please leave," Tyler says curtly.

"Tyler!" Caroline admonishes as I walk away.

I walk through the party and see Elena's potion has already taken effect as she and Damon are not in sight nor do I hear them. Ascending the stairs to the second floor I open a door to a guestroom, I can hear Damon and Elena in the room across the hall, they sound like they're having a marvelous time and I knew he would give in.

"I'm sorry about Tyler," Caroline says from behind me and I turn around with a lustfully blissful grin curling up one side of my lips. "He's just one of those alpha males; maybe it's the wolf in him." She tells me as her finger begins slowly dragging down my chest.

"Yes I can relate," I grin. "You want to talk about it?" I offer seeing the pink in her cheeks and the lust cloud her eyes.

"No I want to…"

She starts then cuts off her own sentence by grabbing my face and pressing her lips to mine. Her lips gloss has the flavor of cherries, I lick her bottom lip and my tongue shoots between her lips and into her mouth. Her arms go around my neck, her body pressing into mine and I pick her up, closing the door and putting her on the bed in a split second. Using her vampire speed she turns us so she's straddled on top of me, I sit up unzipping her dress and she takes it off. Her milky skin contrasts so starkly to her black bra and panties. I run my fingers over her torso as she rips off my tux jacket. The potion has taken full effect now as she is going on pure carnal instinct. She grips my shirt and tears it off then my under shirt.

Her fingers drifting over the sculpted muscles on my chest as she kisses me hard again and I grip her bra ripping it from her body! Within in seconds the two of us are entirely naked, her lips latch onto mine and kiss me hard as I take control again laying her on her back and in one fast swift movement I'm inside of her! She gasps, her back arching, her head lulling back into the pillow but she keeps her lips on mine. Her hands grip my waist, her perfectly manicured emerald nails dig into my flesh as I begin to pull out and she trembles. Pushing in again she moans, vibrating my lips and then she pulls away with whimpering shuddering breath at the end of which drops my name. Her hips buck, her body moving faster and faster to feel me. She turns us again, her on top once more, her lips part from mine as she sit up straight, spearing me into her as far as I can physically go.

Her head goes back, her eyes closing and she bites her lip, her hands bracing on my chest for leverage as I take her hips. Watching her milky soft supple breasts bounce with her every movement is carnally arousing and I become sort of mesmerized by them. Thanks to our increased speed she rides me faster than a mortal eye can detect. Within a few seconds she screams out in pleasure, but she keeps going and I turn us again, back on top now I take control. She feels more splendid than I ever thought she would, so soft, so warm, so wonderfully perfect, so very…Caroline. My pace so frantically fast, I slide an arm under her lower back and take her lips again. Her intoxicating flavor and scent spur me to go faster and Caroline is practically begging me to. Not in words but the movements of her body as she seeks me out and wants to feel every piece of me. It only takes a few minutes for Caroline to reach climax once more, calling out my name in rapturous bliss and I love that sound.

Deciding I've had enough of the bed I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. I perch her on the dresser and she deepens the kiss as I begin fucking her again. The dresser hitting the wall and making a thumping sound against the wall with everyone inward thrust I take. The harder I go the harder she kisses me until she pulls away to cry out again. I move back to the bed now but I don't lie her down, I turn her and she gets on all fours knowing exactly what I want and grab her hips, watching the curve of her back as it arches for me. I can no longer hold back and I reach climax just Caroline is on her…how many is that? I lost count, oh well we orgasm together and then she collapses on the bed and I next to her. She comes into my arms, and falls asleep after kissing my chest.

**(DAMON)**

Arriving at the party with Ric I look around taking stock of everyone and my eyes fall on Elena. She looks stunningly gorgeous in her red and black dress, without a doubt the sexiest and loveliest girl at the party.

"Klaus is up to something and my brother is here keep your eye out." I tell Ric.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Jeremy and check in with him see you later." Ric nods and walks off.

Elena is talking with Matt and I saunter over.

"Hey kids enjoying the party?" I ask with a smirk as I grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Uh yeah, I'm gonna go look for Bonnie I'll see you later Elena." Matt says excusing himself.

"I need to talk to you," Elena says in her usual harsh yet pleading tone as she grabs my arm and pulls me to the stairs.

"Ooh forceful," I tease her.

She huffs but doesn't make a snarky reply, she leads me into an upper guest room closing the door behind us.

"Something's happening," she says.

"What? What's happening Elena?" I question in a worried tone brushing my fingers into her hair.

She doesn't respond by speaking but grips the back of my neck and ensnares my lips in a kiss of fervor. I know this isn't Elena, I know this is Klaus' potion he must have slipped it to her already, I know this wrong but I can't resist her. It's like a drug, an incredible high, I know it's wrong but it feels so very right. She won't stop kissing me and I can't fight this instinct or rather I don't really want to. I know this is wrong and she may hate me in the morning but I give in to the desire and yearnings of my body and shut off my mind. Her arms go around my neck, I lift her up and her legs go around my waist as I run us to the bed and lay her down. Lifting her up a little to unzip her dress and pull it off of her, her red lace bra and panties look wonderfully sexy against her pearl skin. Her dark tresses cascade down her shoulders pooling around them on the bed.

She slides my jacket off my arms while she continues to kiss me and I dispose of her bra dropping it to the floor. She begins to unbutton my shirt while I get rid of her panties, tossing them behind me. She's barely gotten through half my buttons and she's now entirely nude. Deciding she's taking too long I divest myself of the rest of my clothing I hover over her as her hands come to the back of my neck trying to pull me to her but I freeze. I shouldn't be doing this, I know I shouldn't be doing this; I know this isn't really Elena that this is some spelled version of her.

"Damon take me, I want you," she breathes with baited breath and I resign to my primal side.

Sliding my arm under her back to arch her up I slide into her easily, her insides mold around me, taking me in like I was made for her. She gasps gripping my shoulders and it melts into a moan dripping my name at the end in a pleading whimper. Her eyes go half lidded as her head drops back into the pillow and she moans again. My free hand encircles her breast, feeling the supple soft flesh and I gently pinch her rosebud nipple between my fingers kissing her silky flesh as I thrust slowly. I can't go too fast she's a doppelganger but she's not a vampire and if I go to fast I could hurt her. It's nearly torturous to go slow but for her it's worth it. Her moans increase and her hips buck so I increase my speed a little. Her nails rake into my hair. I kiss up her neck, along her jaw and finally find her lips drinking them like wine. She parts her lips for me and my tongue goes in finding hers, stroking it gently before dominating it. My pace stays steady and fast, her body trembles and quivers with my every movement.

She tears her lips from mine to make an orgasmic cry as she cums for the first time but I am nowhere near done. I slow down a little but don't stop, I pick her up, her legs wrap around my waist and I sit on the bed crossing my legs. She's seated in my lap, her legs around me, her arms around my neck and her lips kissing mine as she begins bouncing on me. Her hands grip my shoulders for leverage and I grab her waist to help her ride me. She stops kissing me for a blissful shuddering breath and then her lips kiss my skin. She her red nails dig into my skin as I take pleasure in watching her in pure unadulterated rapture. Her hair bouncing around her face, her breasts bouncing wildly, her head rolls back as she lets out another trembling moan and calls out my name in the height of erotic euphoria.

When she's ridden out her orgasm she opens her eyes and locks them with mine. There's a heat and passion in them that has never been there before and I know it must be the potion but at this minute I don't really care. She puts her hands on my chest and pushed me down to the mattress, her legs parting so she can mount me. She keeps her hands on my chest for leverage as she rides my length. Her back arches, her body curving and writhing with every movement. Each breath emitted from her lips comes out as a shuddering moan with the occasional whimper and call of my name. I hold her waist at one side while my free hand rests at the small of her back to feel her move. Her eyes stay locked with mine for a few mere seconds before she's too lost in bliss to keep them open. Her eyes go half lidded and her hand on my chest curl in, her nails scratching at my skin. She's ready again and so am I. She bites her lip and then releases a long call of my name in carnal ecstasy, I release a guttural groan as I orgasm with her.

Spent, exhausted, panting and beaded with sweat she collapses against my chest and quickly falls asleep. I kiss her forehead and wrap her in my arms falling asleep with her. The sun is barely up when she bolts up, hops off me and covers her nakedness with my shirt.

"This did not happen I don't know what happened and I remember it all but this did not happen!" She snaps at me as she tosses her clothes on haphazardly.

"I didn't do anything Elena it was Klaus," I tell her zipping her dress for her.

"I'm sure it was but you did plenty," she says with venom in her words and storms out.

She happens to open the door just as Caroline is coming out of the room across the hall. Both girls stop stare at each other, look past each other into the rooms they other just came out of and then look back at each other.

"I was never here," Elena insists to Caroline.

"Neither was I," Caroline agrees and the girls run down the stairs.

I get dressed and go out to the hall, as Klaus comes out of the other room.

"Enjoy your night Damon?" He asks with a smirk.

"I don't think I need to answer that," I reply a little gruffly.

"You know you owe me now, I gave you something you desire and now you are in my favor." Klaus says in his usual condescending tone.

"Maybe Klaus but you're not as unfeeling as you appear." I reply with confident tone.

"What are you talking about?" He questions suspiciously.

"You slept with Caroline all night; you didn't leave her as soon as you were done. You love her Klaus; it's more than a mere attraction. You're in love with Caroline." I smirk.

He stares at me but doesn't deny it and for one I have the superior look as I walk past him.


End file.
